Chimano Custom
|unlock = 22 |slot = 3 |price = $487,000 |mag = 16 |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 128 |rate_of_fire = 750 |reload_time = 1.47 / 2.2 seconds |damage = 23 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 23 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |achievements = 1 }}The Chimano Custom pistol is a community secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #25. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The Chimano Custom can be seen as a good alternative to the Crosskill, Interceptor .45 and Signature .40. It has similar stats and a higher magazine capacity. In comparison to the above three, it possesses identical damage to the Signature .40 and the Crosskill, along with having additional damage compared to the Interceptor .45. This pistol also has a higher ammunition cap at , compared to the Signature .40's and the Crosskill's . Ammo drops grant this pistol rounds per box. With proper aim and ammo conservation, this pistol can be effectively resupplied without relying heavily on ammo bags. Overall, the Chimano Custom functions well as a close range backup weapon, where its low accuracy count is mitigated and one can take advantage of its high firepower and handling. The high ammo count and drop rate also lends well to players who prefer to use high-damage weapons with limited ammo counts as their primary weapon, such as the Eagle Heavy and AMR-16. It also serves as the middle ground of the Chimano family. Summary Pros: * Well-balanced stats * Good ammo reserve * High ammo efficiency * Great base Concealment Cons: * Sub-par accuracy Builds As the main concern when it comes to using the Chimano Custom is its low base Accuracy, a practical setup would be an Accuracy-boosting one. A High-Accuracy build may consist of the following: * IPSC Compensator ( , , ) * Laser Grip ( , ) * Pistol Red Dot Sight ( , ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers an Accuracy value of , Stability and Concealment. A silenced primary is recommended if the player wants to use the High-Accuracy Chimano Custom on a stealth run. If absolutely needed, the Champion's Silencer is a good option for a suppressor, as it's the only other Barrel Extension that improves Accuracy. * Champion's Silencer ( , , , ) The Suppressed, High-Accuracy build offers an Accuracy value of , Stability and Concealment. Tips * Equipping a Pocket Laser can be very helpful with the gun's somewhat low accuracy, especially because the laser dot is still visible when aiming down sights. If a high-Concealment setup is to be desired, the Micro Laser is an invaluable alternative. * Installing a Pistol Red Dot Sight can help bring the gun's accuracy up to more respectable levels and make it easier to aim as well. * Equipping a IPSC Compensator can help mitigate the sub-par accuracy, albeit at the cost of not being able to have a damaging barrel extension. * It can easily be turned into one of the best damage output pistols in the game (when considering damage to ammo ratio). With the Long Slide and the monolith suppressor, coupled with the Gunslinger and Silent Killer skills from the ghost and mastermind trees, it does damage. Recommend Pistol Red Dot Sight and Laser Grip to maintain accuracy. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Achievements Trivia * The Chimano Custom is based off the Glock 22C with a flared magazine well. The in-game model is the Gen 3 version of the 22C. **Equipping the Long Slide turns it into a Glock 35. **Both the Glock 22C and Glock 35 are chambered in the .40 S&W round, as claimed by the stamping on the left side of the slide, which gives an explanation of its high base damage (equal to that of the Signature .40, which uses the same cartridge). **The Glock 22C in reality possesses an integral ported barrel (a.k.a Muzzle brake) which, when fitted with a suppressor, will render the device useless since the expanding gasses and sound from the shot will escape through the ports in the barrel and not through the suppressor itself. * On Bob McKendrick's electoral campaign website, the Chimano Custom is seen with the Long Slide attachment. **It is also nowhere near "free", as promised in the ad. The player still has to fork over a sizable amount of cash to buy it in-game. Most likely,the Payday gang is not supporting Bob,but only helping him get elected through...questionable methods. **In the campaign video where he promised to give a free gun to whoever supported him, McKendrick held a Glock 17 (Chimano 88) rather than the Glock 22 used as a base for the Chimano Custom. This is a production error commonly seen in live-action media, where one gun is mistaken for another of similar design. See also *Akimbo Chimano Custom Gallery ChimanoCustom.jpg|A preview of the Chimano Custom. ChimanoModded2.jpg|Chimano Custom with 3 mods equipped. (Monolith Suppressor, Ergo Grip and Long Slide) ChimanoModded1.jpg|Fully Modded Chimano Custom. (Velocity Compensator, Pocket Laser, Ergo Grip, Extended Mag. and Long Slide) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Community items Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)